However However
by Riisei Tachibana
Summary: Ga tau mau nulis apa, dibaca sajalah...


**Boku Wa Koko Ni Iru**

**Disclaimer: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Vanessa Way**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typos**

**Boku Wa Koko Ni Iru**

**Cinta? Satu kata yang tak pernah aku mengerti hingga sekarang. Kata-kata yang tidak mampu aku fikirkan. Apa itu, seperti apa itu Cinta? Apa? Tidak, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang perasaan itu. Sampai pada suatu saat aku dapat menyadari apa itu Cinta sesungguhnya**

Aku Anezaki Mamori, ini adalah sebagian dari kisahku bagaimana aku mendapatkanya, mungkin aneh memang. Tapi inilah yang sebenarnya.

**Deimon, 1 Januari 2009**

"Hei kau berhenti!" Laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang dengan santainya ia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tidak merasa bersalah "Apa yang kau lakukan? Membawa senjata kesekolah, Memakai percing, Rambut dicat, dan sering kali mengancam semua orang? Kau gila? Sekarang kau menerima hukuman yang berat!"

Kemudian tatapanya berubah menjadi begitu dingin. Orang-orang disekitarku hanya menatap kami berdua takut-takut.

"Cih kau lagi cewek sialan, apa kau tidak bosan memberiku kartu-kartu sialan itu? Mana?" Ia menjulurkan tanganya, seolah paham betul apa yang akan aku keluarkan.

"Percuma aku memberikan kartu-kartu ini kepadamu! Kau juga pasti akan membuangnya atau menyobeknya, lebih parah lagi kau pasti membakarnya!"

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, kau juga tidak bodoh kan? Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku cewek sialan, tidak ada yang berani melawanku disini ataupun diluar, bahkan kepala sekolah sialan itu kekeke, jadi mana?" Ia memperkecil jarak diantara kami dan sekali lagi menjulurkan tanganya.

"Ugh.. Aku tidak akan memberikan kartu-kartu itu lagi! Tidak ada gunanya juga untukmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan selalu menegurmu hingga kau mau merubah sifatmu!" Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan berdecak.

"Terserah kau saja cewek sialan, kalau kau bisa"

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Ia terkekeh setelah itu ia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku, aku menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan. Dari situ entah mengapa pandanganku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Dan dia adalah seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Bagaimana bisa dia menaklukan semua orang hanya dengan berbekal buku 'Hitam' yang selalu ia bawa? Sehingga setiap orang tunduk padanya. Tapi itulah dia. Hiruma Youichi.

**Deimon, 25 Juli 2009**

Yah, kalian bisa melihatku sekarang berdiri disamping Setan Pirang sebagai managernya. Maksudku manager tim! Ya, tim kami Deimon Devil Bats. Sekarang, Devil Bats bukan hanya 4 orang lagi, tapi kita semua sekarang menyatu menjadi satu tim! Ya tim yang di impi-impikan Hiruma, Kurita dan juga Musashi. Mimpi mereka bertiga adalah memenangkan kejuaraan Christmast Bowl bersama satu tim. Dan disinilah kami berada berjuang melawan setiap musuh yang ada, berperang di dalam medan tempur dengan satu kesatuan dan tekad yang bulat. Itulah kami "Deiomon Devil Bats" yang akan bersinar nantinya.

"Manager Sialan"

"Hn..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Aku menoleh ke arah Hiruma yang sedang serius memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berlatih dengan keras di lapangan.

"Tentu saja mereka bodoh!"

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku "Menurutku mereka sudah menjadi bertambah sangat kuat sekali"

"Cih teri-teri sialan itu benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Benarkah? Bukanya itu kalimat pujian Hiruma?"

"Kau juga makin lama makin menyebalkan saja manager sialan"

Aku tau, itu bukanlah kalimat hinaan atau apa pun itu, tapi itu adalah kalimat pujian yang ia berikan, begitulah Hiruma, dia tidak pernah mau menunjukan perasaanya di depan sembarang orang.

"Hn, terima kasih Hiruma"

"Tch, teri-teri sialan itu kenapa makin lemas saja! Hei kalian! Ku bunuh kalau latihan kalian seperti ini! Ya-Ha!" Ucapnya sembari menembakan peluru-peluru ke sembarang arah. Aku tau, mungkin dia hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian saja. Dia itu, semakin lama semakin mudah ditebak. Tapi, Musashi pernah berbicara padaku, bahwa akulah orang yang paling memahami Hiruma dibandingkan ia dan Kurita. Dan mulailah jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat saat itu juga. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya akan hal itu.

**Deimon, 9 Oktober 2009 (05:00 p.m)**

"Manager sialan, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyelesaikan bagian pekerjaan sialan ku yang belum aku kerjakan?" Hiruma menatapku dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya, aku yang sedang membersihkan ruang klub terpaksa harus menghentikan pekerjaanku.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengerjakan pekerjaan mu setengah-setengah" Aku menyadarkan sapu yang ku pakai tadi di dinding dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Hiruma "Setidaknya kau bisa memintaku dengan cara yang baik Hiruma"

"Kau jangan cerewet manger sialan, turuti saja perintahku" Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya "Duduk disini"

Aku menatap kedua matanya, dingin, begitulah cara Hiruma memandangku. Aku tidak banyak berkomentar apa pun kali ini, karena aku tau Hiruma sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, aku pun duduk di kursi yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

Hiruma tepat berada dibelakangku, dan ia membungkukan badanya sehingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya, hangat dan jantungku mulai berdegup sedikit cepat. Ia menjulurkan tanganya dan menyentuh 'pad' laptopnya, kursor pun bergerak dan ia membuka file yang terlihat dari isinya hanya setengah pekerjaan.

"Manager bodoh, kau lihat ini? Ini adalah data-data seluruh pemain amefuto yang telah kita lawan selama ini sampai Christmast Bowl beserta dengan kelemahanya dan juga kelebihan mereka masing-masing, dan juga Hakushu Dinosaurus tim terakhir yang belum aku buat datanya, jadi kau buat data tentang mereka semua secara spesifik. Aku membuat data-data ini secara acak, kau harus menyusunya dari pertama kali Devil Bats bertanding sampai dengan kejuaraan Christmast Bowl berakhir, aku mau kau benar-benar detail dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan sialan ini" Aku dengan hati-hati mendengarkan setiap kata-kata Hiruma, setiap kali ia menjelaskan aku hanya mengangguk tanda aku mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan "Dan ini, Hakushu" Hiruma memberikanku selembar kertas yang berisi nama-nama dari setiap pemain Hakushu "Kau mengerti?"

Tidak ada, di kertas tersebut tidak tertulis kelemahan maupun kelebihan mereka masing-masing.

"Hiruma, anu dimana detail tentang mereka semua?"

"Manager sialan bodoh, semuanya ada di memori otak sialanmu, gunakan otakmu untuk mengingat mereka semua" Aku mengerinyitkan alis, tidak mungkin kan dia.

"Jadi kau membuat semua ini tanpa..."

"Tentu saja" Hiruma kemudian menjauhkan badanya kembali, aku pun secara reflek membalikan badan, dan kulihat Hiruma mengeluarkan seringai khasnya itu. Aku menatapnya kagum tidak percaya "Kekeke tidak perlu memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu manager sialan mengerjakan hal sialan seperti ini sangat mudah"

"Keren! Hiruma keren!"

"Cih! Cepat kerjakan hal sialan itu, jika aku kembali aku ingin semua ini sudah selesai, kau mengerti kuso-mane?"

"Uhm!" Seperti itulah Hiruma, aku akui dia benar-benar orang yang genius, entah mengapa aku mulai tertarik denganya, setiap berada di dekatnya jantungku berdebar dengan cepat, pertama kali aku menyadari ini aku merasa gila, tapi inilah yang terjadi padaku.

**Kokoro?**

Aku mulai memasukkan data-data ini dengan mengurutkan nama mereka dahulu, dan setelah itu, aku harus memaksa otak ku untuk berfikir lebih keras mengingat mereka semua. Memang sedikit rumit melakukan hal ini, tapi aku tetap harus berusaha menjadi manager yang baik, aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Hiruma dengan kinerjaku yang payah, maka dari itu aku harus berusaha sebaik-baiknya.

**Kokoro?**

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan akhirnya aku pun menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ini.

"Done! Hiruma, bisa-bisanya kau mengerjakan pekerjaan ini sendirian, um.. Ini jam berapa ya?" Aku menatap jam tangan yang aku kenakan "06:11? Astaga cepat sekali, tapi kenapa Hiruma belum kembali?" Aku mulai penasaran kemana ia pergi, kulihat kesekeliling, sepi sekali. Tentu saja, teman-teman ku yang lainya sudah pulang lebih dulu, dan tinggalah aku disini hanya berdua dengan Hiruma. Secara perlahan aku menutup laptop Hiruma. Sebelum menutupnya, jujur saja aku penasaran dengan isi dari laptopnya ini dan ingin sedikit mencari tau, tapi aku urungkan niat itu, karena itu pasti tidaklah sopan.

Kuhelakan nafas perlahan, dan kemudian aku mulai beranjak dari kursiku, berjalan menuju pintu geser ruang klub, aku pun membukanya. Udara sangatlah mulai menusuk dan angin berhembus dengan semilirnya sehingga menyibakkan rambut auburn ku, hidungku sangatlah sensitif jadi aku dapat mencium bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan bahkan akan turun salju pun aku dapat menciumnya. Aku suka mencium udara saat akan mulai hujan dan ketika hujan mulai turun, karena itu dapat sedikit menenangkan fikiranku, aneh memang, tapi beginilah aku.

"Hiruma kapan kau kembali?" Keduakalinya aku menghela nafas, perlahan ku tutup pintu geser itu. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai semuanya. Kalian tau? Setelah kejuaraan Christmast Bowl selesai ruang klub mendapat banyak perluasan, dengan janji yang diberikan kepala sekolah tentunya, bukan hasil dari ancaman sang Akuma itu. Ruang loker mendapat perluasan, bahkan kepala sekolah juga menyediakan ruang Shower, dan juga Hiruma merekomendasikan kepada kepala sekolah agar ditambahkan dapur khusus, pastilah juga kepala sekolah langsung menurutinya, aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana Hiruma melakukanya, menyeramkan pastinya. Dan juga di dapur teradapat perlalatan masak yang lengkap dan juga sebuah oven bahkan sebuah refrigator! Di dalamnya juga sangatlah lengkap! Astaga Hiruma itu, kalian bisa membayangkan betapa luasnya ruang klub kami saat ini.

Saat aku bertanya kepada sang Commander From Hell "Untuk apa ada dapur Hiruma?" kemudian dia mengeluarkan seringainya dan menjawab "Hanya untuk mempermudah manager sialan yang super cerewet ini saja kekekeke" Begitulah ia. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, ia hanya membalasnya dengan menyentilkan jarinya ke keningku. Tentu saja aku langsung protes dengan mengembungkan pipiku "Mou! Hiruma! Sakit tau!" Ia hanya terkekeh "Jelek sekali kau manager sialan" Ucapnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Aku tersenyum mengiat-ingat kejadian itu, dan mulailah jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Ya aku akui, aku sangat menyukai Hiruma.

**CTAARRRR**

Mulia terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar, aku tersentak kaget dibuatnya. Mungkin hari ini akan hujan lebat sekali. Dan sekarang, aku mulai sangat khawatir dengan Hiruma, sudah 2 jam ia tidak kembali dengan sekarang menunjukan pukul 19:00. Kuputuskan, sembari menunggunya aku berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memasak air, siapa tau Hiruma akan pulang sebentar lagi.

**ZRASSHHH**

Benar saja, hujan turun dengan lebatnya, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dengan Hiruma? Apakah ia berteduh di suatu tempat? Sekarang aku benar-benar gelisah. Aku merogoh saku rok ku untuk mengambil handphone flip ku, dan ketika aku sudah mendapatkanya, aku langsung mencari nama kontak Hiruma Youichi, sebelum aku menekan tombol _Call_, di layar handphone ku munculah panggilan masuk.

"Hiruma?" Dengan segera aku mengangkat panggilanya.

"Manager sialan, kau masih disana?" Terdengar suara Hiruma dari kejauhan

"Uhm! Iya, Hiruma kau dimana? Hujan sangatlah lebat ! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Keh, manager sialan kau cerwet sekali, tentu aku baik-baik saja, mana mungkin ada orang sialan yang berani menantangku kekeke"

"Hh, syukurlah, Hiruma kau dimana?"

"Aku ada di..."

Teps, seketika sambungan telefon ku dengan Hiruma terputus, aku mencoba menelefonya kembali dan handphonenya mati, apakah batrainya habis? Aku menyandarkan badanku didinding, ya sekarang aku harus menunggu Hiruma kembali.

Air yang aku masak pun akhirnya mendidih dengan segera aku mematikan kompornya. Kemudian aku kembali duduk di kursi dan menaruh kepalaku di meja. Karena udara yang dingin dan suasana yang hening, aku mulai mengantuk dan memejamkan mata, Hiruma semoga kau baik-baik saja.

**Kokoro?**

Entah telah berapa lama aku tertidur, setelah aku membuka mataku perlahan aku melihat sosok pria berambut spike pirang duduk di hadapanku sambil membuat balon dari permen karet free sugarnya itu.

"Hi.. Hiruma?" Aku mengerejapkan mataku berkali-kali karena pandanganku sedit mengabur

"Keh, boleh juga kau manager sialan kekeke" Ucapnya sembari menutup laptopnya, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mengecek perkerjaanku.

"Hiruma, kau dari mana saja? Kapan kau kembali?"

"... Itu bukan urusanmu aku dari mana manager sialan, dan satu setengah jam yang lalu"

"Mou! Aku hanya bertanya! Tunggu, satu setengah jam yang lalu?"

"Hn"

"Hiruma jam berapa sekarang?"

"21:30"

"Nee?! Akh, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku setelah kau datang Hiruma?"

"Hei kecilkan suaramu manager sialan, suaramu benar-benar seperti monster sialan"

"Ukh, kau ini, setidaknya kau itu seharusnya... !..." Ucapanku terhenti ketika Hiruma menyodorkan di hadapanku sebuah kotak, aku pun mengerenyitkan alis.

"Apa ini Hiruma?"

"Kau tidak bisa baca manager sialan?"

Aku membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kotak berukuran sedang tersebut

"Ka...riya's Cream Puff?" Aku menatap Hiruma, ia hanya membalas tatapanku datar, setelah itu juga ia mengeluarkan seringainya "U... Untukku?"

"Tidak mau? Baiklah kalau begitu akan ku bakar makanan menjijikan sialan ini kekeke" Entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja Hiruma mengeluarkan Flame Thrower nya bersiap untuk membakar kue sus favoritku, alat itu yang digunakan juga pada saat membakar si rice.

"Gyaaaa Hiruma tidak! Jangan jangan!" Dengan sigap aku mengambil kotak berisi harta karun bagiku, tidak akan kubiarkan dia membakar habis makanan tersayangku.

"Kekekekekeke, manager sialan bodoh~"

"Mou! Enak saja! Tapi, anu Hiruma, ng... Anu... Terima kasih" Kalian bisa melihat wajahku memerah pada saat itu, aku heran mengapa Hiruma begitu berbeda dari biasanya, yah.., tapi begitulah Hiruma.

"Hn" Balsanya dengan mengeluarkan seringainya.

Aku melahap dengan penuh semangat kue sus pemberian Hiruma, kulihat Hiruma hanya menatapku datar, dan terkadang seringainya itu muncul di wajahnya. Kenapa? Apakah ini lucu?

"Dasar monster sus sialan"

Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku itu, lalu aku menatapnya sebal

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Enak saja!"

"Kekekeke, seharusnya kau bercermin manager sialan kekeke" sekali lagi, dia meledek ku. Aku mengambil satu buah kue sus, membaginya menjadi dua "Kekekekekek"

**HAP**

"Jangan macam-macam paadaku Hiruma haha" Aku memasukan separuh kue sus tadi ke mulut Hiruma.

"... MANAGER SIALAN!" Dia menodongkan senjatanya ke arahku

"Kau lucu Hirumaaa! Hahaha" Aku melihat wajahnya yang berlumuran pasta sus, dan tentu saja tatapan Hiruma garang kepadaku, aku tersenyum kearahnya "Maaf" Aku merogoh saku rok ku, mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelapnya.

"Tch, kau tau kan aku benci manis!"

"Iya iya, aku tau huh, makanya kau membenci ku ya?" Hiruma hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya "mengerti tidak?"

"Kau tidak manis manager sialan!"

"Mou! Aku manis tau!"

"Tidak! Dasar manager sialan! Ternyata kau yang tidak mengerti kekeke" Aku menghentikan kegiatan ku tadi itu, aku memiringkan kepalaku, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapanya itu "Dasar bodoh kekeke"

"Heh! 4 kali kau mengataiku bodoh!"

"Cih cerewet sekali monster sus jelek!"

"Hiruma!" Aku menonjok bahu Hiruma pelan

"Kekekekeke"

"Menyebalkan!" Aku kembali melahap semua kue sus itu satu persatu, tentu saja dengan Hiruma yang masih menertawakanku. Kadang ia mengejekku monster, jelek, maniak, bodoh dan tentu saja dengan embel-embel 'sialan' yang tidak pernah terlepas dari mulutnya, aku terkadang bertanya-tanya kapankah dia bisa memanggil namaku ataupun nama orang lain secara 'normal'?

Tidak perlu memakan waktu banyak bagiku untuk menghabiskan sekotak kue terlezat ini, dan kalian harus tau ini tidaklah cukup bagiku. Ya, yang kalian tau aku adalah maniak kue sus dan... Oke stop tidak seharusnya aku curhat disini, tanpa aku beri tau kalian juga pasti tau tentangku.

"Kekekeke, sudah selesai nyonya sus sialan?" Ledek Hiruma

"Sudah yang mulai" Balasku "Kue sus memang enak!"

"Cih dasar manager sialan, bisa-bisanya kau memakan makanan menjijikan yang super sialan seperti itu"

"Hei! Ini enak! Jangan bilang kalau kue sus itu menjijikan, dasar raja setan"

"Kalau aku rajanya, kau adalah ratunya..."

"Aku bukan setan sepertimu!"

"Kekeke dasar bodoh, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti ternyata kekeke"

Apa? Apa maksudnya? Tidak mengerti apanya?

"Apa maksudmu Hiruma?"

"Cih, tidak lupakan, ini sudah larut, ayo pulang"

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding, dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21:55. Gosh! Aku tersentak, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk ku. Dengan segera aku memberesakan semua barang-barangku memasukkanya ke dalam tas, kemudian aku mengambil Blazer Hijau ku yang aku letakkan di sofa dan memakainya.

"Hiruma! Ayo cepat kita pulang!" Aku berseru kearah Hiruma, dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia juga mengambil tas dan senjatanya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Aku dan Hiruma pun berjalan keluar. Sebelum pulang aku memeriksa sekali lagi di dalam ruang klub takut-takut ada yang tertinggal, dan kemudian menguci pintunya. Hiruma bilang kepadaku tidak usah dikunci pun tidak masalah. Jelas saja tidak masalah, mana ada orang yang berani memasuki ruang klub ini, dan satu hal lagi yang lupa aku jelaskan. Di ruang klub Hiruma juga memasang jebakan, ya hanya bertujuan untuk orang asing atau pencuri yang mempunyai kelebihan nyawa.

Di sepanjang perjalanan berkali-kali aku menggosok-gosok kan kedua tanganku. Udara diluar sungguh sangatlah dingin, walaupun aku memakai Blazer tetap saja udara dingin bisa menembus masuk dan munusuk kulitku. Seharusnya aku membawa jaket juga. Aku melirik Hiruma yang berjalan disamping kanan ku, tatapan matanya tetap datar tidak menunjukan bahwa ia sedang kedinginan, tapi aku yakin dia pasti sedang menahanya.

"Hiruma... Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Udara malam ini sangatlah menusuk"

"Tidak"

"Bohong"

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya?" Ia sekilas melirik ku, dan kemudian tatapan matanya tertuju kembali kedepan. Aku perhatikan jari-jari Hiruma sedikit berwarna merah. Udara disini semakin dingin mungkin karena akan memasuki musim salju. Ini bukan karena kemauan ku, tapi entah kenapa tangan ku reflek menggenggam tangan Hiruma yang lebih besar dari tanganku. Kurasakan sangat dingin sekali tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan manager sialan?! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan!" Hiruma berkali-kali mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tanganku, tapi semakin lama aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku.

"Hentikan Hiruma, untuk sekali ini, biarkan seperti ini. Kau juga pasti sangatlah kedinginan, jadi biarkan seperti ini dulu" Aku menatap kedua emerald Hiruma, tidak , aku tidak merasakan adanya rasa keberatan di kedua matanya. Kemudian ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan berdecak. Aku tersensyum ke arahnya. Dan disepanjang perjalanan di dalam keheningan aku menggenggam erat tangan Hiruma, seperti yang aku kira, ini menjadi lebih hangat, oh apakah aku sudah gila seperti ini? Tapi jujur saja aku menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersamanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti aku dan Hiruma, tidak ada dari kami yang membuka suara untuk berbicara. Karena aku sedikti risih dengan keadaan seperti ini aku mulai membuka suara.

"Hiruma"

"Hn"

"Tumben sekali kau mau begini"

"Apanya?" Ia menatapku dan mengerenyitkan alisnya

"Ini" Aku mengangkat tanganku dan tentu saja tangan Hiruma ikut terangkat.

"Tch, lepaskan saja kalau kau mau"

"Tidak"

"... Kenapa?" Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya begitupun juga denganku

"Begini lebih baik" Aku menjulurkan lidahku dan tertawa kecil "Lebih hangat begini" Aku tersenyum kepadanya, ia hanya menatapku dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Cih, terserah"

Disepanjang perjalanan aku hanya tersenyum, entah kenapa tetapi hatiku berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit kami berjalan akhirnya sampai di depan rumahku, aku mulai melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Kini aku berdiri berhadapan dengan Hiruma.

"Hiruma, terima kasih hehehe"

"Hn, kau cepatlah masuk ke dalam manager sialan"

"Iya, kalau begitu aku duluan Hiruma, sekali lagi terima kasih" Aku membungkukan sedikit badanku. Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya membalasnya dengan menyentilkan jarinya ke keningku.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu" Ia kemudia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Hati-hati dijalan Hiruma" Aku sedikit berteriak ke arahnya, ia kemudian mengirimkan kode tangan nya dan...

"MOU! Awas kau besok Hiruma!"

"Kekekeke" Untuk yang terakhir dia mengirimkan kode tangan nya lagi...

"Oyasumi mo Hiruma kun" Aku berucap di dalam hati dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahku.

**Kokoro?**

**Deimon, 09 December 2009 **

"Hiruma, apa ini?" Aku menatap kotak Hitam kecil berpita merah. Hiruma memberikan kotak ini kepadaku setelah semua para anggota Devil Bats pulang.

"Buka saja"

Dengan perlahan aku membuka kotak itu, dan terlihatlah cincin berwarna Hitam pekat dan mengkilap. Aku akui cincin ini sangat indah.

"Hiruma, ini..."

"Untukmu" Aku menatap Hiruma terbelalak tak percaya.

"A... Apa kau se.. Seirus Hiruma?" Aku menelan ludah langsung saja seluruh tubuhku berkeringat dingin.

"Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu buang saja" Hiruma merampas kotak itu dan bersiap untuk melemparnya.

"Hiruma! Tunggu! Jangan!" Aku kembali merebut kotak itu "Kau gila? Benda seindah ini dibuang begitu saja? Bukanya tidak mau! Aku hanya tidak percaya kau memberikan ini kepadaku!" Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal, kulihat Hiruma hanya menyeringai kecil.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat di depanku, disini pula jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat, dan kurasakan aku mulai memanas.

"Kemarikan tangan kirimu" Hiruma kemudian mengambil cincin itu dengan tangan kanan-nya dan ia memakaikan cincin itu jari manisku. Aku menatap kagum cincin yang kini berada di jari manisku, terlihat indah, sungguh.

"Sudah ku kira pasti cocok kekekek"

"Hiruma! Ini apakah cincin emas?"

"Bukan, ini Titanium. Cincin ini hanya ada satu di dunia, jadi jika kau menghilangkanya tamat riwayatmu kekekeke" Ia terkekeh "Dan yang mempunyai cincin ini hanya manager sialan dan aku kekeke" Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tangan kirinya, aku melihat cincin yang sama berada di jari manis kirinya.

Hal ini sukses membuat jantungku ingin melompat keluar, sungguh, hatiku berdebar tidak karuan. Aku bisa merasakanya mungkin pipiku sudah berubah menjadi merah padam. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan meremas ujung bajuku.

"Sekarang kau menjadi manager sialanku untuk selamanya kekeke" Hiruma kemudian beranjak keluar meninggalakanku sendiri diruang klub. Fikiranku maih meracau kemana-mana. Apakah ini mimpi? Aku mencubit pipiku sendiri, sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi, jadi apakah aku sekarang...

INI GILA!

**23 September 2012**

Sudah tiga tahun aku bersama dengan Hiruma, 3 tahun, bukanlah waktu yang singkat bukan? Kalian tau? Selama ini semakin lama aku semakin paham tentang dirinya. Aku juga begitu sangat mencintainya. Aku merasakan aku tidak pernah bisa hidup tanpanya. Dia, dia adalah orang pertama yang menjadi kekasihku sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Indah, semuanya begitu indah, walaupun kami sering kali bertengkar akan hal-hal yang menurut orang lain dan aku juga sendiri itu sepele, tapi itu tidak membuat kami saling benci satu sama lainya. Dari situlah, kami menyadari perasaan kami masing-masing. Walaupun Hiruma itu adalah sosok yang seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, percayalah, bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang baik, sangat baik, di balik kekejamanya juga dimaksudkan untuk sesuatu. Tidak mungkin dia akan melukai seseorang yang tidak bersalah bukan?

Aku sangat mengagumi sosok kepemimpinanya itu. Lelaki yang tegas, teguh pendirian, dan di mataku dia adalah sosok yang sempurna. Ia juga tidak pernah mengeluh akan sesuatu. Reaksiku? Walaupun ia tidak pernah mengeluh tetapi aku paham betul apa yang diinginkannya, apa yang berada di dalam hatinya. Aku tau walaupun hanya sekedar menatap matanya. Ya matanya, tatapan matanya menyiratkan segalanya, ia berbohong pun aku bisa mengetahuinya, karena mata tidaklah pernah berbohong. Perjalanan cintaku dengan Hiruma juga tidaklah selalu berjalan dengan mulus, pasti ada rusak disana-sini, tapi kami dapat melaluinya dengan baik. Disaat itu pula, rasa cintaku ini semakin lama semakin membesar, aku tidak berbohong, inilah yang aku rasakan. Dan selamanya akan tetap sama, aku akan selalu mencintai Sosok pria bertubuh jangkung ini. Sampai akhir hayatku, perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku mencintaimu Hiruma.

**The End**

**Riisei: Hahaha, gila ficnya abal-abal jadi gak jelas gini alurnya, doh maaf ya reader, gue lagi berusaha bikin fic romance, dan... Inilah hasilnya, gue emang buta bikin fic romance. Jadinya amburadul begini. Oya sebelumnya fic ini jadi lanjutan-nya Bokuwa Kokoni Iru, tapi gue renungkan kembali dan gak jadi karena alurnya gak masuk. .-. (author dodol) haha, sebenernya gue lebih suka bikin fic parody dari pada romance, soalnya gak bisa bikin fic romance (intinya gue emang gabisa, titik)**

**Doh, udah ah ketawan banget gabisa bikin romance gue, sedih maxxxxx! *makan pisang* :'( Oya ini cerita terserah kalian mau di repiw apa engga, yang jelas inilah karya tergembel gue, tenktoppp reader bye!**

**Bonus Nih!**

"Yaaaaaa~ Ayo semangat Devil Bats" Suzuna, gadis manis yang selalu bersemangat ini tidak pernah lelah untuk memberikan dukungan penuh kepada seluruh anggota Devil Bats yang sedang berlatih ataupun bertanding. Walaupun postur tubuhnya kecil tapi tetap saja dia hebat dan tentu saja manis.

"Yaaaa~ Mamo-nee kenapa menatapku begitu? Apakah ada yang aneh diwajahku?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja setiap melihatmu aku jadi ikut bersemangat hehehe"

"Mamo-nee ko gombal deh? Belajar dari mana? You-nii?"

"Hee enak saja, orang seperti Hiruma mana bisa gombal?"

"Masa sih? Emangnya You-nii gak pinter gombal? Gak pernah ngeluarin kata-kata manis gitu?"

"Coba deh bayangin Hiruma begitu, apa kau gak merinding Suzuna?"

"Merinding sih, bagus deh Hiruma bukan tipe orang yang suka gombalin wanita"

"Hahaha Mateeee kalau Hiruma tukang gombal!"

"Mamo-nee?"

"Iya?"

"Ko kita ngomongnya jadi kek anak gaul deh? Bukanya tadi baku-baku gimana gitu?"

"Lah iya ya, yaudah deh balik lagi ke baku, authornya lagi mabok mungkin .-."

Riisei: *tiba-tiba muncul* Hai para wanita lagi ngomongin gue yak? *kibas rambut*

Mamori: Tuhkan lagi mabok authornya -_-. Ett lo gak dipanggil muncul elah. Oya gue mau protessss!

Riisei: Iya mabok so nice gue *makan so nice* Protes apa si cinnn?

Mamori: Itu fic apa diatas itu *toyol Riisei*

Riisei: Ngahahaha kan tadi gue ude bilang, gue gabisa bikin fic romance iya dah .-.

Mamori: Terus kenapa lo buat gembel?!

Riisei: BEHAhahahaha~ Nyoba aja wkwkwk

Mamori: Dihh, belajar lagi sono lu bikin fic romance kalo mau bisa!

Suzuna: Taooo! Harusnya tuh kalo mau buat fic romance belajar dulu elahhh lo...

Riisei: Ett bacot deh ni triplek -_-

Suzuna: APAHHHH?! *lempar Rollerblade*

Riisei: Make Love not War!

Mamori: Dasar author hentai! Make Peace Not War!

Riisei: Oh udah ganti nama? .-.

Mamori: Bodo amat lu ah -_-

Suzuna: Betewe, lo ngapain bikin bonus beginian? Emangnya tujuan'nya apa? Intinya apa?

Riisei: *mikir* Gatau *Tampang polos*

Mamori: ...

Suzuna: ...

Riisei: ... ko diem?

Mamori: Suzuna *tatap suzuna*

Suzuna: Uhm! Mengerti, MAAF RII! *karungin Riisei*

Mamori: Suzuna buang dia ke jamban!

Suzuna: Oke Bosss! *Lempar Riisei Ke jamban*

Mamori: Reader, maap ya author itu emang kaga jelas, otaknya lagi konslet mungkinnnnnn, udah dulu ya ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya papayyyyyy :* Cipok! :*


End file.
